1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothes dryers. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to a drying rack accessory for a clothes dryer.
2. Problems in the Art
There are various devices known in the art used to support delicate items which, because of their delicate nature, cannot be subjected to the normal tumbling action of a clothes dryer. A typical prior art device is comprised of a drying rack which is supported within the dryer but remains stationary, rather than rotating with the tumbler of the dryer. Therefore, items placed upon the rack are subjected to the heat of the dryer, but are not tumbled with the rotating tumbler.
Typical prior art clothes dryers are equipped with electronic drying control circuitry. A typical prior art drying control is comprised of a pair of sensing bars disposed within the drying chamber. As wet articles pass over the sensor bars, contact is made between the two sensor bars which is registered by a dryness circuitry which in turn prevents the timer from advancing toward the off position. The sensor bars are typically electrically in series with each other. One of the sensor bars is grounded while the other is connected to the dry control circuitry.
One disadvantage of a drying rack such as that mentioned above is that the electronic dry control circuitry will not function since the clothing is not passed over the sensor bars as normally happens when the clothing tumbles within the dryer.
3. Features of the Invention
A general feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for providing an electronic control drying rack which overcomes problems found in the prior art.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for providing an electronic control drying rack which provides a set of sensor bars disposed on a stationary drying rack and electrically connected to the dryer's sensor bars.
Further features, objects and advantages of the present invention include:
A method and apparatus for providing an electronic control drying rack which includes a plurality of sensor bars disposed in a spaced relation on the drying rack. PA1 A method and apparatus for providing an electronic control drying rack which uses a rack which is supported at each end by the tumbler front and tumbler back in order to remain stationary. PA1 A method and apparatus for providing an electronic control drying rack which includes a connector pad for making electrical contact between the sensor bars on the drying rack and the dryer's sensor bars. PA1 A method and apparatus for providing an electronic control drying rack which extends the contacts of the dryer's sensor bars. PA1 A method and apparatus for providing an electronic control drying rack which extends the contacts of the dryer's dry control system to a stationary drying rack for nontumbling loads.
These as well as other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification and claims.